Modern Catwoman
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Tired of Robertas disrespect Cleveland takes drastic measures.


Both Cleveland and Roberta were in Cleveland's house on a calm Saturday afternoon as they were the only people in the house, with everyone else out for the day.

"I thought we could spend some nice quality time together, Roberta," Cleveland started in his nice tone of voice as he was sipping some tea, placing his cup down. "We don't really get the house to ourselves."

Roberta, who was wearing her regular attire of clothes, sporting a green shirt, shrugged as she was texting mindlessly on her smartphone, shrugging. "Eh, whatever."

"Roberta, why can't we have a simple conversation with each other?" Cleveland stated as he moved his hands around.

Roberta glared at Cleveland, an angry expression on her face. "Well, you act like someone you aren't, dad. You're suppose to be a nice, humble man who doesn't speak often, not a black version of Peter Griffin!"

"I am not just a black Peter Griffin!" Cleveland snapped as he stood up, pointing at Roberta. "When have I ever done a cutaway gag?"

Roberta's stomach grumbled as she yawned, letting out a burp as she kept on texting.

Cleveland murmured as he placed his hands on his hips. "You're so crude for a stuck up, popular school girl. It reminds me of the time when-"

"See! You just attempted a cutaway gag right now!" Roberta snapped as she pointed at Cleveland, moving her arms around. "Talk about being a hypocrite!"

"I was just making a rhetorical point!" Cleveland barked back as he slapped Roberta across the face. "Well, not rhetorical, but you know what I meant! Kind of." He folded his arms together as he had an angry expression on his face. "I might be humble, not I'm not afraid to get nasty!"

Feeling the sting of Cleveland's slap, Roberta glared at him as she snarled. "You... you...FUCKER!" Roberta roared running at Cleveland only for him to grab her arms and pull them behind her back.

"Hey let me go!" Roberta grunted as she struggles to get out of Cleveland's grip but the big man had a tight grip.

"Your going to your room ya little skank." Cleveland growled dragging her up the stairs into her room.

...

"Hey Cleveland." Donna said walking into the house.

"Hey Donna, how was your day?" Cleveland said welcoming his wife with a cheerful smile.

"It was great, me and the girls hit this really good restaurants and had a good time. How about you." Donna asked sitting next to Cleveland.

"It was okay." Cleveland said putting a hand over her shoulder.

"You know, at first I was sad when Roberta decided to move out, but we haven't had any trouble over the last two months." Donna signed.

Two months ago Cleveland and Roberta had came home one day to find a note sign bay Roberta. She said she had enough of their crap and was moving out with Federline, they went to her room to find all her stuff gone and nothing left. At first they we heart broken at Roberta abandoning their family like this. But soon a lot of things had begun to look for them Rollo and Jr began to get along a lot more and spent time with Robert giving Cleveland and Donna plenty of time together. With the kids out of the house Donna found more room in her life and began hanging out with her friends more.

"Well I'm gonna go play my old super Nintendo, later." Cleveland said walking up the stairs to Roberta's old room. After Roberta moved out he had turned it into his own man cave after getting all his old things from his parents after they tried to sell it to help pay for the insurance which Cleveland gladly paid.

Cleveland walked into a room filled with many old style toys and posters you would expect a child born in the 70s to have. He locked the door and pulled out a game case slightly opening a secret compartment under the bed.

He walked down the empty steps and came down to a basement under the bed. In the room stood a young womanwith several black leather straps and a black leather armbinder, she wore a matching black garter belt and boots, she wore a black mask Her mask left only her jaw uncovered and had two catlike ears her mouth was held open by a red ball gag. On her right was a tray covered with kitty litter. It didn't take much imagination to figure out that this was her toilet.

Cleveland walked over to the girl and a strong stench hit his noise.

"My god, your toots are loud and rank! Jesus, I thought I had flatulent problems! Help! Someone help!" Cleveland said as laughed.

"Grrmp!" The woman growled as she struggles against her bounds while Cleveland smiled strokes her head.

"I know, your upset about losing your hair but it was the only way the the mask would fit." Cleveland said.

The woman glared at the tubby man with rage at the mention of her once beautiful hair.

"Okay baby I've got a little job for you today. And it's a fun one." Cleveland smiled while the girl rolls her eyes.

...

She climbed the wall quickly and skillfully, moving as stealthily and easily as a cat. She was dressed entirely in black latex. She wore a shiny PVC helmet on her head, which covered her entire head, except for two small eye holes and the two holes for her nostrils. Over her torso, she wore a high-necked latex body-suit, which revealed her legs up to her hips. The body suit had two large triangular holes in front, one pointing down, and the other up, placed such that it held her ample breasts, but did not prevent the top and bottom of her cleavage from being revealed. She wore elbow length gloves and thigh-length boots. On her neck was a thick leather collar of some sort. Around her narrow waist, she wore a leather belt to which was attached a number of pouches and a long bull-whip. She climbed to the top of the building, and perched on the edge of the roof, while she scanned the roof. She knew that there were motion detectors interspersed around the roof. Taking the whip into her hand as she located one, she lifted up her right arm, and brought it down, causing the whip to lunge forward like a snake, smashing the plastic covered detector to bits without setting it off. She repeated the process until she had a clear path to a sky-light.

The sky-light was defended by a tremor sensor. If it was opened or shaken violently, the sensor would set an alarm off. Of course, such a device must tolerate "normal" vibrations so as not to be set off by the lightest of wind. It is set to detect sudden and violent vibrations, such as that when the glass is broken.

She took a black box out from one of the pouches and rested it carefully onto the glass. She then flipped a switch and stepped back. The box began to emit a sharp pitch but barely audible sound. She observe with satisfaction as the glass in the skylight slowly begin to tremble. The trembling increase at such a slow rate that it fail to set off the alarm. As long as the trembling increase at a slow rate, the sensor will not be set off. The glass shattered, and she stepped forward and switched off the box, replacing it in her pouch. She waited, but no alarm was raised. Reassured, she took out a coil of strong but thin steel cable, loop it around a nearby exhaust pipe, and threw the cable down the sky-light. Attaching the steel cable to a clamp attached to her belt, she dropped through the sky-light. The clamp slowed down her descent to a safe rate. In a few moments, she was on the floor of the Gotham Museum of the Fine Arts, right next to one of their most valuable exhibits - an ancient Chinese jade cat of the finest quality. It was encased in a glass box set on a pedestal - no doubt wired. Underneath her mask, she smiled. She took out glass cutter and cut a circular piece out of the top of the box. She grabbed the statue, and dropped it into a padded bag around her neck. As she expected, the alarm was immediately set off. She closed the bag and crossed it across her body, then started running towards a near-by fire-exit. Even as she neared it, a guard came running up. He did not even see her as she jumped into the air and deliver a flying kick into his temple. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She did not even stop running. A second guard came round a corner, gun in his hand. He did not have it for long as she snapped her whip and the tip of the whip bit his gun hand. He yelled, then collapsed as she buried her knee into his crotch. She turned and pushed through the exit, setting off another alarm. She ran down the stair-well, taking several steps at the same time. She came to the first floor and pushed open another door, and was into the cold Gotham night air. Here she faced her last obstacle as two guards with guard dogs came running towards her. Her right hand took out two canisters and flung them out. Instantly, a cloud of CS smoke barred the path to her, and both the guards and dogs became overwhelmed by the CS. She turned and ran to the high iron fence shutting the compound of the museum off from the rest of Gotham. She flipped her whip, and looped the end around the top of the fence, and used her whip to climb to the top. She landed softly on the other side and unloop the whip. She turned and ran across the street and into a dark side alley. There, a van waited for her, with a door open. She was into the van in an instant.

In the van, she opened the bag and took out the jade cat. She got on her knees and handed it to a man sitting on the bench seat in the back. He smiled as he took it.

"Nice job my little kitty." The man revealed as none other than Cleveland said with a smirk.

The latex clad woman grunted and pointed behind to her 'tail'.

"Oh does the wittle kitty nice like her tail." Cleveland taunted while the woman growled as she nodded. Cleveland stood the girl up and peeled off her catsuit to reveal a black bikini and garter belt under it.

The Catwoman got on all fours and stuck out her butt, she grit her teeth and bit hard on the ballgag as Cleveland yanked the tail out from between he butt cheeks. She turned her head and glared at Cleveland as he went into the drivers seat leaving her sealed in the back.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the day her life went to hell.

...

Cleveland through Roberta onto her bed and sat on top of her, he handcuffed her wrists binding her hands behind her back. He grabbed her long hair and pulled her head back. He shoved a ball gag into her screaming mouth and pulled it tight.

"MMMPHHHH!" Roberta screamed around the rubber ball in her mouth as the strap was snapped around her head. She couldn't believe someone had her bound and gagged so fast. Her eyes turned to Cleveland who walked out of the room. She soon began struggling as she tried to break the bindings on her wrist.

She turned her head to see Cleveland unbuckled his belt, he walked up and pulled down her jeans to reveal he heart shaped muscular ass. He rubbed his hand over her chocolate booty giving a good pat.

"All I can say is this hurts me more than hurts you." Cleveland said whipping his belt then lashed it over her butt.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Roberta screamed and cried as he began to spank her tender butt. She pulled and twisted at her bonds in a feeble attempt to escape the stinging pain.

Cleveland laughed as he brought his hand down over and over. He watched her firm round ass slowly begin to turn pink.

"AWWWW! OCHHHHHH!" Roberta wailed as she was spanked. Never in her life had she been spanked. She was soon sobbing huge tears and sniffing like a baby.

"I think that is enough for now." Cleveland laughed and stopped paddling her sweet ass. "Now it's time for you to get a makeover."

...

Roberta was struggling strapped down to a wooden chair in the bathroom. She wondered what the creep was up to and tilted her head. The bound beauty got her answer when he walked in with a battery powered razor.

Eyes opened wide at this, she was horrified, she redoubled her efforts. The man smiled again in triumph. He knew that he had touched something in her.

Cleveland held Roberta's head firmly, and switched it on. Its malicious buzz filled the room as the woman set to work, shaving the raven black locks off of the girl's head, leaving a short fuzz on her scalp. When they were done, one of the women took a handheld mirror and held it before her face to see her new haircut. She had to admit it was not too bad.

He then put some weird liquid over her shaved head and pulled out a black Catwoman mask like Halley Barry's and put on her head.

Roberta couldn't help but comment on how sexy dressed in a black thonged bikini, black gloves and thigh high boots.

...

After that he dragged her down to his secret basement and kept boys and gagged all day except to feed her.

Other than milk, her slaver had taken especial pleasure in feeding her cat food rather than human food. The first time he did it, he had opened up the cans of cat food right in front of her, in view of the other captives, and dumping the greasy contents into the feeding bowl.

Soon Roberta had been forced to write that fake note and would only every be let loose to write more. Soon she had been forced to watch a bunch of all spy moves. It wouldn't have been so bad until Cleveland strapped her down and tape open her eye lids and was forced to preform all the stunts in the movies which Cleveland used to steal from the wealthy of Stool Bend to which Cleveland used for the neighborhood. People were basically calling a modern day Catwoman.

 **Hey this just a story I wrote out of boredom so enjoy.**


End file.
